


Interlude by a Stream

by Ryan_Writes



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Writes/pseuds/Ryan_Writes
Summary: The boys as lads, just starting out. They take a break by a stream to wash their clothes and explore ...





	Interlude by a Stream

Hannibal Heyes - man, that did have a nice ring to it! - took a long drag on his cigarette and grinned at his partner in crime. The Kid looked as tired and dusty - and as satisfied - as Heyes. They'd pulled off a couple of successful jobs, and were now lying low while things cooled off. They'd ridden way out here into the countryside, only stopping when they hadn't seen another soul for a whole day. 

Actually, for the countryside, Heyes thought they could have done worse - a nice, private canyon carved decades ago by some flash flood, a shady bend in the creek perfect for swimming, and plenty of driftwood lying around for their campfires. Hannibal Heyes would never actually enjoy being away from the excitement of town, but this was pretty much everything they needed. He automatically scanned the area, his brain constantly categorizing, as always. The horizon was clear, with flat, open land for miles around. Anyone approaching would be sky lined on the ridge above and give them plenty of warning. The sky was also clear, with only a couple of those fluffy white cotton balls drifting back and forth. 

The Kid had an excited expression on his face. He loved the countryside! Hannibal Heyes sighed. Once they settled down in some big city, his partner would no doubt insist on regular camping trips to satisfy his need for wide, open spaces. Ah, what the hell! Heyes could endure a little nature for his best friend. He glanced at the gangly teenager, smiling into the bright blue eyes.

"Race you to the creek," he said, slapping his horse with the ends of the reins.

Hannibal Heyes was first, of course. The Kid had never really ridden before they partnered up. His family had been too damn poor to own a horse, and he was still not very comfortable in the saddle. He'd pick it up! Heyes, on the other hand, had grown up with grandparents Out In The Country, who kept a small herd of horses for the kids. He'd enjoyed spending time with the grandparents far more than with his actual parents, if truth were told. He'd been riding since he could talk someone into hoisting him into the saddle.

Once they'd freed their horses from their loads and picketed them in the grass along the creek, the two of them went about setting up rough camp beneath a rocky overhang in the canyon wall. Hannibal Heyes let his partner take charge, as he had about as much understanding of a good campsite as a squirrel had of a bank vault. They'd brought food enough for a week or so, and could always supplement their diet with fish or wild game. The Kid unrolled his tarp, and they tossed their bedrolls down on it.

"Leave your tarp on the saddle," he said. "We'll only use that if it rains, then we can make us a tent."

Heyes' eyes widened. Rain ... in the open ... with just a tent for protection! He shuddered at the thought. This camping idea was going to take some serious getting used to.

The sleeping area finished, his partner sent Heyes to gather firewood. Each time he brought in an armload and added it to the pile, the Kid shook his head and sent him back out. "Still not enough, Heyes," he kept saying.

Heyes dumped his latest load, and put hands on hips. "For Pete's Sake, Kid, how big a fire are you planning to build, anyhow?"

The Kid chuckled. "It's not the size of the campfire, Partner. We gotta have enough to keep it going once it's lit." He eyed the pile of wood speculatively. "Now head back down the bank and keep gathering."

Heyes sighed. Eventually, his partner pronounced that they had enough wood "for a few days," and allowed him to flop down onto his bedroll with a groan. This camping idea was most certainly going to take getting used to! Give him a nice hotel any day of the week.

After a few minutes feeling sorry for himself, Heyes stretched and got to his feet. The Kid had started a fire - actually quite a small fire - and set up a green stick over the middle, supported by two forked branches he'd stuck into the ground on either side of the fire. Heyes wandered over to examine this contraption. A cunning way to hang their cookware!

His partner filled their saucepan with water and hung it on one edge of the fire. "This way it won't boil over," he explained, "but we'll have hot water to make coffee later."

Heyes grinned. If he had to spend time in The Country, it sure was handy to have the Kid with him. He watched as his partner added a large log to one side of the fire.

"This'll reflect the heat, and also it'll catch fire and burn real slow. Tomorrow we won't have to light a new fire -- we can just add more wood to the embers of the log."

Heyes shook his head. "Kid, you are a mad genius at this Roughing It thing!" The Kid grinned.

Hannibal Heyes looked at the sparkling water of the creek and shot his partner a mischievous glance. "What say we wash off some of this trail dust before we start fixing dinner?" he asked.

The Kid said nothing, but lit a shuck for the creek. In no time flat, they'd both stripped down to their unmentionables and waded in. The water was just that perfect temperature - brisk enough to wring a gasp as they ducked under, but not cold enough to numb the skin. After a little horseplay, they got down to the business of washing themselves and their clothing, and soon the trees were festooned with drying shirts and trousers.

Heyes, being a city boy, was less than comfortable in the middle of the creek, where the bottom dropped off and the current picked up. He stretched out on a warm rock and lazily watched the Kid battle the creek. In the past few weeks, he'd gotten to know his new friend. He'd noticed that the Kid thrived on conflict - unless he was right in the middle of something that could turn dangerous any second, the Kid always seemed half asleep, not really paying attention at all. Heyes knew that heavy-lidded expression was his partner's front, like Heyes' Faces, and that the Kid stayed on alert at all times. He was alright with that -- an alert Kid took good care of Hannibal Heyes!

And speaking of half asleep, the sun and the quiet were starting to work on him. Hannibal Heyes made it a practice never to fight his instincts, and lay back on his rock, hands behind his head. He was nodding off when the Kid splashed noisily back to shore.

"Say, Heyes," he muttered, lowering himself onto another smooth rock, "something I been meaning to ask you."

Heyes grunted without opening his eyes.

The Kid shifted on his rock, seemingly unable to find a comfortable seat. After a minute or so of this, Heyes opened one eye and glanced over. His partner met his gaze and blushed. Intrigued, Heyes rolled over and rested his chin on his hands. A grin spread across his face as he watched the bright red color spread downward from the Kid's cheeks to vanish beneath his union suit. How far down did a blush actually reach anyway?

"Will you quit grinning?" the Kid grumbled. "I got a serious question."

"I can't help it, Kid. It's just so damned entertaining watching you change color."

The Kid frowned. "Fine. I'll go start supper." 

He started to get to his feet. "Hang on," Heyes said. " I'll get serious, I swear. What do you want to know?"

The kid started shifting his seat again, then noticed Heyes starting to smirk. He sucked in a deep breath. "It's sort of about saloon girls," he mumbled.

Heyes hoisted an eyebrow. "I ain't noticed you having any difficulty getting attention from any of the girls we've met," he said. "What, did you want me to teach you some of my techniques?"

"Hell, no! I mean, no, that's not what I'm asking about. I can get my own saloon girls."

"Then I'm mystified Kid. What are you wanting to know?"

The kid turned away to study the horizon. "I been noticing," he muttered, "how sometimes you don't seem to have a girl when I got one." He glanced over his shoulder at Heyes, then looked away again.

"Kid, I got no idea what you're getting at," Heyes said. He studied his partner for some clue. The Kid was as tightly wound as a spring, and nervous as a cat on a griddle. The bright red color, along with the inability to meet his gaze told him the subject must be sex, since the Kid always seemed embarrassed talking about it. Although, Heyes thought with a grin, his partner never seemed to have any trouble actually performing the act whenever they met up with a willing female. 

To be truthful, a good many women seemed to prefer the Kid's wholesome appearance over his own dark, angular features. Not that the fact bothered him - Hannibal Heyes never lacked for companionship. He'd just noticed the fact, filing it with everything else he picked up. Blond, blue-eyed, broad-shouldered farm boys usually got more attention than dark, wiry, sneaky guys. He returned his attention to the matter at hand.

The Kid sighed, and shoved his tangled bangs away from his face. He took another deep breath and spoke rapidly, without a pause. "What I'm getting at is I can't help noticing that sometimes I see you head out to meet up with some guy in some dark spot outside while I'm inside with a girl on my lap."

Heyes cocked an eyebrow. It took a moment to translate what sounded like one long word into recognizable English. Once he figured it out, he felt a wry smile cross his face. The Kid's brains were nearly as fast as his gun hand. Heyes might need to up his sneakiness by another notch. He sure as Hell wasn't going to let on what really happened during those rendezvous!

He forced a chuckle. "So you saw me talking to some guy and thought ... "

"Lots of guys," the Kid interrupted. "If it was just one guy, why would I even wonder about it?"

Heyes sat up and crossed his arms, tilting his head and glaring at his partner. The Kid glanced back his way, studied his expression for a moment, and then rolled his eyes.

"Heyes, I'm not as dumb as you think I am, and you're not as slick as you think you are."

Heyes blinked. "I don't think you're dumb, Kid. You got plenty of smarts. Hell, I depend on those smarts to help on our jobs!" And it looked like his partner had enough smarts to put a serious crimp in the love life of one Hannibal Heyes if things kept going they way it looked like they would. He narrowed his eyes. Getting out of this was going to take some serious talking on his part.

His partner turned to face him then, hands on his hips. "If you think I'm so smart, then why do you keep sneaking off and think I'm not going to notice you?"

Heyes widened his eyes and put on the Innocent Puppy face. "Kid, what, exactly, are you thinking I'm sneaking off to do?"

The Kid frowned. "Wipe that innocent expression off your face, Heyes. There's nobody here to con." He looked away once more, then cleared his throat. "That's what I'm asking you. What kind of business would get you out of a saloon full of women and poker, and off into some dark corner with a guy you never met?"

Heyes chuckled. "Now, see, we're back to one guy again ... "

The Kid glared, then began raising his fingers one at a time. "That cowboy in Miles City. The rich kid in Leadville. Another cowboy in Slab City. The grocery clerk in Pearce,"

Damn, he really had been paying attention! This had the distinct possibility to turn very ugly very fast. No way was Hannibal Heyes going to be able to explain that many encounters without some part of the truth. Maybe the Kid would buy that he'd been hustling those guys. Surely he wouldn't think less of his partner if he thought he was getting paid to let some guy suck him off!

Heyes held up his hands in surrender, but the Kid narrowed his eyes. "And there was that old rancher in Butte," he added. "That one really has me stumped."

Oh yeah. Despite his worry, Heyes felt a grin creep across his face. The rancher. Must have been fifty if he was a day. Muscles like corded wire from working outside all his life. Hard, knowing hands. He'd taught Heyes things about his own body that --- he suddenly realized that the Kid had fallen silent and was studying him from beneath lowered brows.

He got control of his face and stared back. 

"You see, Heyes," his partner said, "I just can't figure out why a red blooded guy would ignore a roomful of saloon girls. And the only thing I can come up with is because maybe he's doing the same thing with them other fellows that I'm doing with them girls."

Heyes smiled and shook his head. "And I just don't see where you get that from," he said. "You know how I like taking somebody down when they're acting all uppity. Maybe I was shaking them down for some of their poker winnings."

The Kid was shaking his head as well. "That dog won't hunt, Heyes. That same dopey grin you just wiped off your face? Well, you had that grin on whenever you showed up back at our hotel room after you went off to meet them other fellows."

Well, hell! There went the hustling idea. No way would the Kid believe him now.

His partner reached over and tugged on the neck of Heyes' union suit. "And them nights, your clothes smell like man ... and you ain't one yet."

Damn, and he was always so careful to wash up afterwards, too. It was going to look mighty suspicious now when he started coming back with wet clothes. He studied his partner for a long moment.

"Are you going to say anything?" the Kid asked, crossing his arms.

Heyes kept staring. "I'm trying to decide what you're going to do if I say the wrong thing," he finally admitted.

"I don't know as how I'm going to do anything," the Kid replied. "I just want to know for sure what you're up to, is all." He sighed, and looked back toward the creek. "It just seems like you're keeping secrets, Heyes, and I don't think partners ought to keep secrets from each other."

"Kid, I don't want to keep secrets from you." Heyes pulled his legs up onto the rock and wrapped his arms around his knees. "But I don't want to break up our partnership either."

The Kid glanced back his way. "I don't see how that follows," he said.

Heyes groaned, and dropped his head onto his knees. "Kid, I got no idea how you feel about ... well, about a fellow who happens to like other fellows now and again. If you feel like most people, you're going to up and leave, and that'll be the end of Heyes and Curry right there."

The Kid was silent for a long minute. Heyes felt his shoulders tighten up.

"You know," his partner finally said in a surprised voice, "I ain't thought that far ahead. I don't suppose I got any sort of feeling about the matter at all. I don't think I ever knew any fellows that liked other fellows. Er ... what does that mean, exactly?"

Heyes raised an eyebrow. "You really did grow up in the middle of nowhere," he muttered.

The Kid shot him a look. "I ain't gonna let this go, Heyes. It's eating at me, wondering what you're up to!"

He dropped his gaze again, a new blush creeping over his cheeks. "Does liking other fellows mean you're doing the same thing I'm doing with them saloon girls?" he asked.

Heyes smiled. Now that was a question he could answer truthfully. Of course he wasn't shoving his prick into a girl's hole! 

"Nope," he said firmly. "I'm absolutely not doing what you're doing. Not at all. Happy now?"

"Heyes, I get the feeling you just weaseled out of something. I'm going to get real upset if you don't quit trying to dodge the question."

"For Pete's sake, Kid, why are you even worrying about whatever it is?"

"I ain't got no idea!" The Kid was yelling now, and on his feet. "I just can't quit thinking about it. You sneak off, and I spend the rest of the damn night wondering what you could be doing. Then you crawl in smug as a cat with a pitcher of cream, with that damn grin on your face."

He paused for a deep breath, and continued in a softer voice. "And the rest of the night I gotta lie there and smell sex and pretend I don't notice. So I just want an honest answer."

"I guess I gotta wash my union suit more often," Heyes muttered into his knees. He heard the Kid growl, and hastily slid off the rock in time to dodge the fist that came his way. He held up one hand. "Wait a minute, Kid. Just give me time to get used to the idea is all."

He took a deep breath and looked skyward. "I ain't never just blurted it out to anybody before," he said. "It ain't something most people put up with, you know. You can't just come flat out and say you like men that way."

The Kid leaned back against the rock, still tense. "But you do," he said. "That's what you're telling me, right?"

Heyes cocked an eyebrow. "Mostly, I figure so long as everybody walks away satisfied, it don't matter what gets put into what hole."

"Heyes...”

"God Dammit, Kid!" Heyes whirled away. He rested both hands atop the next rock and lowered his head. "Yes, sometimes I get tired of girls. Yes, sometimes I see a good looking fellow and I want to enjoy him. No, I don't usually feel guilty about it."

He looked back over his shoulder. "And yes, you can clout me now if you want." He hunched up his back and waited for the blow. He could only pray that the Kid would be happy beating him up, and not just up and walk away from the whole thing.

After a minute or so, he straightened up and glanced at his partner. The Kid was still leaning against his rock. His arms were crossed, and he had that intent look on his face that meant he was chewing something over. His eyes narrowed. 

"OK," he finally said. "I guess I can see a fellow liking the looks of another fellow. I can tell when somebody's handsome, even if I don't get whatever feeling you say you get." He glanced up, his brow still furrowed. "I just can't wrap my brain around what you'd be doing out in the dark that you couldn't just do by yourself in the hotel room."

Heyes burst out in a laugh, which he tried to smother behind one hand when he saw the Kid's expression. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm trying to be serious, honest!" He took a deep breath and got his face under control. "Kid, you can't really have sex all by yourself. That'd just be beating off."

"Durn it, I know how to have sex, Heyes! And you're missing one of the parts you need to have it with." His brows lowered even further.

Heyes stepped carefully closer, ready to retreat if his partner didn't want some nancy boy near him. The Kid didn't tense up, or show any sign of being repulsed. That was a good sign. Heyes gingerly clapped him on one shoulder.

"Kid," he said with a half grin, "it's still sex. Women just got an extra hole is all."

He watched as the other's eyes widened. The Kid glanced downward, at the crotch of Heyes' union suit, and then he realized what he was doing and jerked his gaze forward, blushing furiously.

"So you're telling me," the Kid muttered, looking everywhere but at Heyes, "that you put your prick inside some other guy's ---”

Heyes grinned wider. "Sometimes," he said, watching the other's reaction carefully. "Sometimes I'm on the receiving end."

The Kid shot him a skeptical look. "That just don't seem possible," he said. "There ain't no way you can fit something that big into ---”

"Wanna find out?" Heyes blurted out. His eyes widened as his brain caught up to his smartass-ness. He clapped a hand over his rebellious mouth and took a step back, watching the Kid's fists. His partner merely shot him a disappointed look.

"Oh, I already know you're aiming to bamboozle me somehow. You ain't going to get me off the subject that easy. I'll figure it out eventually." The Kid straightened up suddenly, and Heyes tensed. 

"You know, it'd just serve you right if I took you up on that offer," his partner muttered. "That'd teach you to try to con your own partner.” He sighed. "I guess I'm just going to have to start trailing you when you try to sneak off."

Heyes grinned at the thought. "You'd get an education then, that's for sure," he said. He shifted uneasily, tugging at the front of his union suit. The Kid probably would not understand why the thought of his partner watching as he got an arse full of cock had gotten Heyes harder than he thought he'd ever been.

The Kid rolled his eyes. "I done had enough talking. I'm going to see if our clothes are dry,” he said. He headed back to the creek and started stripping off his union suit. "And I might as well wash everything since we're out in the middle of nowhere and there's nobody to see."

Nobody except Hannibal Heyes, that is! And Hannibal Heyes surely did not mind seeing what his partner looked like beneath that grubby set of unmentionables. He grinned like a burro eating briers. "Good idea," he said, following the Kid. He detoured to the saddlebags, and ambled slowly down to the rock his partner was beating the clothing against.

The Kid glanced up with a frown as Heyes set their tin of grease down in front of him. "What, are you planning to work on the saddles?" he asked.

"Nope," Heyes replied. He took a moment to enjoy the view as his partner slowly straightened up. The Kid was still lanky, but the past few months of good food had starting filling him out nicely. He had a ways to go before his muscles fit his bone structure, and he probably had another growth spurt due. He looked to shape up as a big, rangy man. Heyes was plenty satisfied with the way things were developing.

The Kid saw his look, and turned red. Heyes watched, fascinated, as the blush crept down ... and down. He grinned. The grin widened when he saw the Kid's forehead wrinkle, and that little line between his brows crease up. Man, he could blow up faster than a thunderstorm on the prairie.

And Hannibal Heyes had a scheme that needed the Kid to be a little bit out of control.

"Ain't nothing wrong with a man appreciating something fine when he sees it," he told his partner. "Although I got to admit I get a damned sight more enjoyment out of that blush when you got no clothes on."

The Kid glared at him, and waded into the creek. He stood there, chest deep, arms crossed, looking like a black cloud ready to shoot lightning.

Heyes grinned wider. "You're still naked," he said. The Kid dropped his hands to cover his package. Heyes slowly unbuttoned the front of his union suit, watching the Kid from under his bangs. One thing Hannibal Heyes did very well was keep an audience's attention. He saw the Kid's Adam’s apple jump as the suit slipped down over his shoulders and dropped to dangle around his hips.  
He looked up then, smiling slightly. "Appreciating anything?" he said, sliding one hand down the front of the suit. The Kid's eyes widened.

Heyes turned away to face the camp, and oh-so-carefully rolled the union suit down over his hips. He bent slowly, very slowly, to push the cloth down around his ankles, and paused a moment before straightening up. He glanced back over one shoulder. The Kid was watching like he was mesmerized. Heyes didn't think he was breathing.

No, Hannibal Heyes hadn't lost his touch, not at all.

Heyes stepped out of the union suit and scooped up a handful of grease. As he waded into the creek, he dropped that hand down to circle his cock, which at this point was harder than the rocks under his feet.

"The trick," he said, "is to use plenty of lubrication."

He stopped just as the creek bottom began to drop off, lowering his head to stare up from beneath his bangs. He spread his legs and stood with his balls barely touching the surface of the water. Hannibal Heyes knew how to frame exactly the right picture.

The Kid, without seeming to realize he was moving, stepped forward until he was within arm's reach. He hadn't said a word since he entered the water. Now, he studied Heyes through narrowed eyes. With his best Innocent Face, Heyes reached out and closed his hand over the Kid's long, lovely, utterly erect prick. The gasp that followed his action brought a grin to his face.

He took the final step between them, closing his eyes to appreciate the scent of the hot chest in front of him. And Hannibal Heyes was nothing if not appreciative. Of men and anything else that happened to come his way.

Not quite a man, his partner, not yet. The sweat beading on those muscles had none of the musky sting a grown man's sweat had. Only a few soft hairs furred the chest and tickled his nose. He leaned his whole naked length against his partner and sucked in a deep breath. Even after a swim, the Kid smelled like leather and gun oil.

He spread the grease slowly up and down the length of the rod in his fist. Still, the Kid said nothing, though his breathing quickened until he was nearly panting. Heyes glanced up at his partner's face through his bangs. The blue eyes were half-lidded and sleepy looking. His mouth was parted, just a bit, and he suddenly sucked in a breath.

Heyes grinned as he felt a pair of wide, calloused hands settle down onto his hips. Truth to tell, he'd always loved the Kid's hands. He loved watching him clean his pistol; loved watching him draw and fire; loved watching the cords work beneath the skin as the Kid practiced. And now he had those capable hands on his bare flesh. His grin widened.

"What say we head to the bank," he muttered, tugging gently on the Kid's rod. "I'll show you -- whoa!"

He forgot whatever he'd been saying as the Kid's hands suddenly tightened around his waist. Those hands yanked him forwards, and he lost his grip as he crashed into the Kid's chest.

"You talk too damn much," the Kid said gruffly. He took a couple of steps forward, actually hoisting Heyes off his feet, and shoved his partner back against one of the rocks. Before Heyes could blink, he found himself on his back, with the Kid between his legs.

He grinned, and raised up on his elbows. The Kid glared down at him, and planted a hand in the middle of his chest, shoving him back down. Heyes didn't even try to struggle - why fight when you're getting what you were after in the first place? He pulled both feet onto the rock and spread his legs.

"Just go slow --- Damnation!" His partner gave one hard shove, and for a moment Heyes could see nothing but black spots in front of his eyes. When he could finally draw breath again, he glanced up to see the Kid frowning, like he was trying to figure something out. Heyes tried to keep from squirming as that long rod shifted inside him. What was the Kid waiting for?

After a moment, the Kid nodded as though he'd made up his mind, then grabbed one of his partner's knees in each hand. Hoisting Heyes' feet onto his shoulders, the Kid once more planted his hands firmly onto Heyes' hips, holding him where he wanted him. Heyes felt a shiver run up his spine. Oh, yeah, this was a new and most intriguing side to his partner.

Then he could only lean his head back and moan as the Kid pounded him like a sledgehammer. Not one word was said. The Kid didn't let out any of those grunts or growls, didn't cut loose with a string of cuss words. If he wanted Heyes to shift position, he just hoisted him up and moved him. Heyes felt wetness spreading over his belly as his cock started leaking. It sure wasn't going to take much to get him off once the Kid finished.

Heyes glanced up once, to watch his partner's face. The Kid stared into the middle distance, fully intent on what he was doing. A tiny furrow creased the middle of his forehead, just between his eyebrows. His teeth were gritted. Heyes smiled, and lay back once more.

The Kid was even quiet when he climaxed. The only way Heyes knew he was done was when his hands tightened even further, and his belly shivered against Heyes' legs. With a gasp, he let go his hold, and put out one hand to lean against the rock. Heyes stretched languorously. 

"I'm gonna have bruises," he said with a grin. The Kid shot him a glare from under lowered eyebrows. Heyes shrugged, and slid one hand down towards his crotch. "Hang on, lemme finish myself off, and we can get back in that water."

He winked. "I can wash your back for you."

The Kid grabbed his wrist. "Heyes, you ain't got no dopey grin," he said. "And why didn't you get off?"

Heyes shrugged. "Well, you don't usually ---"

Before he could finish the thought - again! - the Kid hauled on his wrist and dragged him off the rock. "Get that," his partner said, pointing to the grease tin. Heyes managed to snag it on the run as the Kid stomped up the bank to their campsite. He let go of Heyes' wrist and pulled both bedrolls together into a rough pillow.

"Let's try it from the other direction," the Kid said. He pointed to the bedrolls. "Bend over there."

Grinning ear to ear, Heyes sprawled across the tarp. "Kid," he said, "I was just trying to tell you ---"

"Heyes?" The Kid dropped to his knees behind Heyes, and shoved a hard hand into the middle of his back.

"What, Kid?"

"Let's get one thing straight right off. Whenever I'm fucking you, I don't want to hear a word out of you. You got that?"

Heyes felt a dopey grin spread over his face. He'd said "whenever." That boded very well for the sexual future of one Hannibal Heyes.

"Can I say one thing first?" he muttered, glancing back over his shoulder.

The Kid paused, one hand greasing up his rod again. "I guess so," he said.

"Would you start off slow? Give a fellow a minute to get used to things?" He grinned. "It is kind of a tight fit, you know."

His partner paused. "Makes sense," he said. "Now shut your mouth."

Heyes crossed his arms beneath his chin and smiled. 

Hard hands fastened on his hips, and he shivered. Something about the way the Kid just ... took over. He moaned softly as those strong fingers spread his legs. When he felt the tip of the cock pressing against his hole, he nearly climaxed right there. The Kid did go slow this time, and it was everything he could have imagined. And Lord Almighty, this time didn't that hard rod slide into him like he was the holster made for it?

He could barely catch his breath. He wanted to shove back with the rhythm the Kid was making, but those hands held him so tight he couldn't move. The Kid's breath came in rough gasps. He slammed against Heyes like a bucking bronco. One of them was making odd, gasping whimpers. It took several moments for Heyes to realize that it was him.

The Kid finally let out a long groan, and pulled out. He sprawled onto his back on the tarp, breathing heavily. Heyes stayed where he was, leaking onto the bedrolls.

"Heyes," the Kid said after a moment

Heyes grunted without moving.

"Will you quit the drama? You can get up now."

"I don't think I can move."

Heyes flailed about and managed to roll off onto the tarp. He flopped beside the Kid and stared up at the cloudless sky above them, trying to catch his breath.

The Kid turned on his side and propped his head on his hand. He stared at Heyes. His frown returned. "You still ain't got no dopey grin," he said.

Heyes managed to suck in some air. "No, I ain't got no grin."

"You look poleaxed is what," the Kid added.

"Poleaxed. 'S a good word."

The Kid leaned closer. "How come you straggle in with a dopey grin all those other times, but now you're just laying there staring up at nothing?"

Heyes blinked several times. He cleared his throat. He shifted his gaze to meet the Kid's eyes without moving his head. "Better?" he asked.

The Kid gave a startled laugh. "By God, I finally found a way to shut you up!"

"Mmmm."

"I still want to get a dopey grin on your face. What am I doing wrong?"

"Kid ---" It came out in a squeak, and he cleared his throat again. "Just ... let me come down out of the clouds, OK?"

The Kid grinned. He leaned back onto his elbow. His free hand moved, and Heyes felt fingers in his hair. The Kid slowly, gently pushed his hair away from his face. It was like he'd never felt hair before ... he rolled the locks between his fingers, tousling them, then combing them back. Damnation, but it felt good to have those hands on his body!

Heyes finally felt his mind clicking back into gear. He moved his head to look at his partner. "I think I figured it out," he said. His voice still had that funny, gravelly quality that he couldn't seem to stop.

"Hmm?" The Kid was still fascinated by his hair. He, Heyes noticed, did have a dopey grin on his face. And not one hint of a blush.

"I think," Heyes said slowly. "Them other times, I've been grinning because I just took what I wanted. Sort of like when we take money from a bank, or a train. I guess I felt like I was conning them fellows." He took a deep breath.

The Kid stopped playing with his hair and stared back, a puzzled expression on his face. Heyes looked at him full on.

"This is the first time I been took."

A slow smile spread across the Kid's face. "I ain't entirely sure, but I think that sounds like a good thing. For me, that is."

"Oh, for me, too, Kid. I can assure you of that. For me, too!"

He stared back at the sky for a moment, feeling his muscles quiver as he tried to move. He felt a tentative hand on his chest, and glanced back over.

The Kid slid his fingers down his belly. Heyes couldn't control a shiver.

"Looks like you ... finished ... " the Kid muttered. He gently trailed one finger through the slippery fluid that covered Heyes from his crotch to his ribcage.

Heyes groaned. "By God, did I!" he said. He looked up at the kid in amazement. "I didn't know you could get off with a pole up your rear like that, but I sure did!"

He paused. The Kid was still running his hands over his belly. Heyes sucked in a deep breath as the calloused palms moved up his chest. His strong fingers kneaded Heyes' shoulders.

"Kid..." he gasped.

The Kid grinned down at him. "Just doing some of that appreciating you mentioned. Do you mind?"

Hannibal Heyes looked up, into that pair of deep blue eyes. And just like that, it was all over.

"Kid," he said, "You can do anything you want with me."


End file.
